herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chase McCain
Chase McCain is the main playable protagonist of the game Lego City: Undercover. He was the best cop Lego City had to offer until he was forced to relocate after he gave away the identity of Natlia Kowalski to the entire city but he had return once his archenemy, Rex Fury broke out of jail and threatened her safety. He was voiced by Joseph May Biography Chase McCain was a famous policeman well known throughout LEGO City who once brought down Rex Fury. Natalia testified against Rex anonymously, but Chase accidently gave her identity away, making him have to leave LEGO City. Two years later, he returned and found out Rex Fury escaped and had begun a huge crime wave. In order to protect Natalia, Chase once again became a policeman and went undercover to bring down Rex Fury once and for all. Skills and Abilities Chase was very skilled in combat, able to defeat large masses of criminals on his own however he could be overpowered by an enemy such as Rex Fury who ended up knocking him out, the only reason he was only able to defeat Rex was that he leanrned Kung Fu. Chase is very athletic, he is able to outrun his suspects should a chase ensure. He is very good at parkour especially with his grappling hook making him an excellent free runner. Chase is a skilled driver and especially good while pursuing an escaping criminal, he is also skilled with boats and planes. Chase is a master of disguise and very good at keeping his identity unfolded, he has shown to be intelligent and has numerous detective skills to help find a criminal. He is also very skilled with explosives as a miner, he can also hack into safes as a criminal, and is agriculturally experienced as a farmer. Quotes * There she is....LEGO City! * Chase...Chase McCain. * Dunby! You're the new police chief? * Hi...I'm Chase. * Right...We can do this the easy was or the hard way. * You weren't a blonde before? * Will I see you again? * Yeah well...I learn from my mistakes. I wont do anything that stupid again. * Reach up! Tell me who you're working for. * I get to use dynamite now? This is going to be a blast! * Did an Ice Cream truck hit me? * I know Kung Fu. * Well, I like that T.V where the monkey solves crimes * Well...I've come this far. * Huh? Not bad for my first bank job. Whoops I mean '''only' bank job hehe. Don't get sucked into the glamore of the lifestyle Chase....'' * There's Blackwell! * Wheres my back up? They meant to be here by now! * I should be looking for Rex Fury. * Don't worry about this job Chase. Consider it payback for how much the gift shop charged you for that dinosaur pen from when you were eleven. * That's right Chase. Keep it low key! * Pete...Peterson sir.... * Oh right. So why have you been such a pain? * Here comes the airplane! '' * ''uh-oh! I think my cover has been blown * I hate you elevator..... * Umm...Room service? * He is talking to me right? * I need to make a few more arrests. * I think I can handle it professor. I seen the movies. * You were a great man once Blackwell...But you've gone crazy! * Excuse me, but did anyone order a hero? * Mind if I park here? * Hey Rex! You don't look very flushed with success! * You know what? You can have it chief. Some Things...are more important than work. Gallery 06 LD CD Carousel03 FunPack LEGO City.jpg Category:Lego Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Thieves Category:Mascots Category:Officials Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:In Love Category:Lawful Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Tricksters Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Scapegoat Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:The Hero